Research Lab of Mythological Bio-Augmentation
Built in and around a southern portion of Nevada sometime in the mid 1950s, the Research Lab of Mythical Bio-Augmentation is a highly classified remote detachment of Edwards Air Force Base; with a land area of 23 by 25 miles of restricted airspace, it is one of the largest laboratories in North and Central America. Considered a power in its own right, the site has substantial fortifications and an army of guards. The surrounding area is used as one of two military training areas by the Western Mythical Warfare Force. The land surrounding the facility includes a "simulated integrated air defense system", several individual ranges with 1,200 targets, and four remote communication sites. The location is kept under a heavy glamour at all times, and those who don't know of it's existence Geographical Overview A dry lake bed borders the base. To the west is the Nevada Test Site (NTS). The closest town is Rachel, Nev., which is 25 miles north of the base. The facility itself occupies only a fraction of the more than 90,000 acres it sits on. It consists of a hangar, a guard shack, a few radar antennas, some housing facilities, a mess hall, offices, runways and shelters. The shelters are "scoot and hide" buildings, designed so aircraft can quickly move under cover when satellites pass overhead. Some allege that what you can see on the surface is only a tiny part of the actual facility. They believe that the surface buildings rest on top of a labyrinthine underground base. Others claim the underground facility has up to 40 levels and that it is attached via underground railways to other sites in Los Alamos, White Sands and Los Angeles. The truth is that nobody in the public really knows for sure, because even today the mythical government goes to great lengths to conceal what it is doing in the laboratories. 0589c0b7eefbb2590601f647f568cac4.jpg|The approximate area of the facility as seen from an aerial view. 5b267c0c00037ae5746ced8ecb8771d4.jpg|One of hundreds of posted warnings surrounding the fences of the facility. fe5a93b03d7a128284497f122a0fa471.jpg|A supposed 'scoot and hide' shelter near the southeast of the site. Historical Over-View Although the original intent of the creation of the lab was so provide a secure environment in which to study the biology and adaptability in each new generation as technologies from the mortal world were introduced to mythical settlements following the Alabastrian Period, the truth behind the facility is much darker. While studying the installation of mortal technological augments in mythical creatures, the chaos brought on by the Mortal Mythical War gave reason and opportunity to the lab's physicians and assistants. Runaways from mythical safe-houses were often caught and forced into participating in the research experiments; they did not willingly volunteer and no consent was given for the procedures. Typically, the experiments resulted in death, trauma, disfigurement or permanent disability, and as such are considered examples of medical torture. At the laboratory, selected inmates were subjected to various hazardous experiments that were designed to help mythical military personnel in combat situations, develop new weapons, aid in the recovery of military personnel who had been injured, and to advance the vampiric racial ideology. After the war, these crimes were tried and revulsion at the abuses perpetrated led to the closure of the facility until 2030, when the site was bought out by an anonymous source and re-opened. The new focus of research follows the use of natural metals in combat and how they affect the body; in 2034, the lab creates a germ known as 'J19a7' with the intent to eat toxins in the blood caused by silver poisoning, thus eradicating the need for pure angelic blood. By 2037, adjustments have been made to J19a7 and the medicine begins shipping out to mythical communities based around lycanthropic packs, including Lockwood and Alabaster. To follow the present day happenings of this location, go to our Timeline. Recorded Experiments Bone, Muscle, and Nerve Transplantation Experiments From September 1952 to December 1956, experiments were conducted to study bone, muscle, and nerve regeneration, and bone transplantation from one person to another. Sections of bones, muscles, and nerves were removed from the subjects without use of anesthesia. As a result of these operations, many victims suffered intense agony, mutilation, and permanent disability. Sea Water Experiments Another study of the same time surrounded various methods of making sea water drinkable. At one point, a group of roughly 90 lycanthrope were deprived of food and given nothing but sea water to drink, leaving them gravely injured. They were so dehydrated that others observed them licking freshly mopped floors in an attempt to get drinkable water. Sterilization and Fertility Experiments Following the passing of a now-eradicated law in May, 1955, which legalized the involuntary sterilization of mythicals with genes less than 70% vampiric by birth, who fell under the quota of being genetically defective, 3% of citizens between the age of 17 to 24 had been sterilized within 2 years of the law passing. Within 4 years, 300,000 patients had been sterilized. The purpose of these experiments was to develop a method of sterilization which would be suitable for sterilizing millions of mythical beings with a minimum of time and effort. These experiments were conducted by means of X-ray, surgery and various drugs. Intravenous injections of solutions speculated to contain iodine and silver nitrate were successful, but had unwanted side effects such as vaginal bleeding, severe abdominal pain, and cervical cancer. Therefore, radiation treatment became the favored choice of sterilization. Specific amounts of exposure to radiation destroyed a person’s ability to produce ova or sperm and many suffered severe radiation burns. Category:Worldbuilding Category:Locations Category:North America